In connection with both riding saddles and harnesses, various types of pads have been employed in the past, principally in order to protect the back of the animal, or horse, during use of the saddle or harness. In connection with saddle pads used with riding saddles, the use of these pads is particularly important in protecting the horse's back, particularly since a ridge of considerable weight is involved in such usage.
The use of such saddle pads in connection with riding saddles has also included the use of double-faced saddle pads, or that is, saddle pads including depending side panels which include an outer layer and an inner layer, for double protection with respect to the horse's back.
The use of such devices has been known for many years. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 97,295 teaches a saddle pad including depending side panels which are fastened to a spring c which permits the loop to stretch and accommodate a saddle strap therethrough. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 351,212 discloses a saddle pad for use in connection with a harness, which includes attaching straps secured to the lower end of the depending panels of the saddle pad. This patent also discloses the use of flexible materials in the pad itself in order to prevent galling.
Furthermore, Austrian Pat. No. 80313 shows a saddle pad which includes a pair of straps b on the outer surface of the depending panels thereof. Finally, British Pat. No. 262,995 discloses a lady's equestrian saddle which includes an improved numnah having a girth strap secured to the animal's back therefrom.
While each of these saddle pads has provided means by which the pad may be utilized in connection with riding saddles and the like, the search has continued for a simple and efficient pad which can be easily maintained in position to accomplish its basic purposes.